Olaf/SkinsTrivia
Aspectos Skins= Olaf OriginalSkin.jpg| Olaf ForsakenSkin Ch.jpg| |08-Jun-2010}} Olaf GlacialSkin Ch.jpg| |08-Jun-2010}} Olaf BrolafSkin.jpg| |01-Dec-2010}} Olaf PentakillSkin.jpg| |01-Oct-2012}} Olaf MarauderSkin.jpg| |01-Oct-2015}} Skins_Cocina.jpg| |08-Set-2016}} |-|Skins Chinos= Olaf_OriginalSkin_Ch.jpg|Olaf Clásico Olaf_ForsakenSkin_Ch.jpg|Olaf Abandonado Olaf_GlacialSkin_Ch.jpg|Olaf Glaciar |-|Skins en el juego= Olaf Pentakill Screenshots.jpg| Karma Jax Warden Alistar Olaf Marauder Screenshots.jpg| Trivia Desarrollo *Olaf fue diseñado por Coronach . *Su nombre es común al de los vikingos(de origen escandinavo) su nombre en particular al de los berserkers, guerreros nórdicos que fueron registrados en la literatura nórdica antigua por haber luchado en un estado de furia casi incontrolable, una caracteristica que despues derivo en la palabra "Berserk". La mayoria de los berserkers llevan poca o ninguna protección, salvo una piel de oso llamada "Bear-sark".Los berserkers creian que con el uso de la piel de oso, eran capaces de llamar a la rabia a la rabia feroz del oso y la fuerza en batalla *Notece que los vikingos reales no poseen cuernos en sus cascos, eso es solo una descripción moderna. General ---- *En la pelicula Clerks, el personaje Bob el silencioso tiene un primo en una banda de metal pesado , en el que se ponen el nombre de "Olaf el Berserker" *Olaf es uno de los 10 campeones que no poseen una sola habilidad que escale con poder de habilidad, tambien se presenta en : Darius , Draven , Garen , Kalista , Kindred , Riven , Talon , Vayne y Zed *El baile de olaf es una referencia directa a el meme de Technoviking *Ragnarok es una referencia a los eventos en la mitologia Nórdica que hereda el fin de la era de los dioses.Esto a la ves es el origen de la era del hombre *Los personajes chinos y Japoneses muestran en el icono 力(li - chikara), que significa "poder" en chino y japones respectivamente *El efecto de removedor de control de masas Ragnarok es una referencia a la Edda Poética : "For the forth I know, if men place bonds on my limbs, I so sing that I can walk; the fetter starts from my feet, and the manacle from my hands" . Eso lo hace parecer que no remueven efectos de silencio y cegera, como se utilizaba en la vieja ulti de Olaf Citas ---- * en su cita en ingles "Urge to kill, rising!"(Ganas de matar, aumentando) es una referencia a uno de los capitulos de la serie televisiva Los Simpsons, Del capitulo La casita del Horror V . * Su frase, "Bromacia!" es una referencia a los Demacianos y su tendencia a gritar "Demacia." * su provocación "He venido a beber y a patear traseros! Parece que se termino mi bebida" ''es una referencia a una cita en el film de 1988 '' - "He venido a mascar chicle y a patear traseros...y me quede sin chicle." * su otra provocación "No puedes arrestarme, mi padre tiene una concesionaria!" es una referencia a Aqua Teen Hunger Force, en donde dos aliens se estrellan en la tierra, y uno esta constantemente diciendole al otro acerca de su padre que posee una consecionaria. * Su cita "Beatdown City, population - you" ("Ciudad de la paliza, población- vos")es una referencia a la cita popular "Welcome to loser land. Population: YOU!"("Bienvenido a la tierra de los perdedores.Población: VOS!" ** En el cliente Italiano, esta frase es identica a la de Deadpool. ;Skins ; * En el splash art chino de Olaf, una de sus hachas esta cubierta por un trueno. Esta es una referencia directa a Thor, el dios nórdico del trueno y de su martillo, Mjolnir. ; * Es una referencia a varios gigantes de hielo en la Mitologia Nórdica. * Tambien comparte tematica con . ; * Tambien comparte tematica con . ; * El skin Brolaf´s posee la voz de Riot Lomar. * El splas art del kin Brolaf´s esta basado en el meme de internet "Beerbarian." * El nombre "Sivir" esta escrito en la parte trasera de los jeans de Olaf´s, insunuando una linea de ropa por . * Un icono de la cabeza de puede ser vista en la camisa de Olaf's. * la bebida de Brolaf's, Graggy Ice es una referencia a "Real-life beer Natural Ice". It is also inferred that Graggy Ice is made by . ; * Pentakill Olaf's drumsticks have a similar design to the Mask of Terror of Splatterhouse. * Pentakill Olaf has angry abs. * Pentakill Olaf's appearance is based on famous thrash metal drummer Vinnie Paul Abbott, including his iconic beard and cowboy hat. * Apparently Pentakill Olaf as Pentakill's drummer was proposed by the community * Olaf shares a Pentakill theme with , , and . He is the fifth champion with a Pentakill skin. ; * His appearance resembles the Owl, Magelord side of Summoner's Rift. * He shares this theme with , , . Relations * Olaf is the fifth member of the Pentakill (Band). He replaced an unnamed drummer. * He is currently allied with Winter's Claw. Categoría:Aspectos y Curiosidades de Campeones